


Клятва

by mnogabukv



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Drama, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Graphic Description, M/M, Sex, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: - Гокудера-кун, не можешь ли ты мне кое в чем помочь... - запинаясь и очаровательно алея, словно майская роза, пробормотал Тсуна.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 3





	Клятва

**Author's Note:**

> не отредактировано

\- Гокудера-кун, - Тсуна был необычайно серьезен, смущен и стеснителен одновременно, несмотря на то, что они были ровесниками Десятый Босс Вонголы в некоторых случаях был как никогда официален.  
Сегодня Гокудера был не только дежурным, но еще и ответственным за физическую лабораторию - его выдающиеся способности оценил не только преподаватель математики, но и преподаватели физики и химии, очевидно, за особую любовь к взрывчатым веществам. Дежурному надлежало не только собрать рабочие тетради, но и отнести учебные пособия и расставить все по своим местам.  
Как всегда, когда необходимо совершать какие-то действия - помощники испаряются в геометрической прогрессии: сначала Сасагава сообщил о том, что у него через 20 минут начинается тренировка в боксерском клубе, затем с ними застенчиво улыбаясь попрощалась Киоко - ей надо было успеть в какой-то магазин на распродажу, бейсбольный придурок поспешил сначала на тренировку, а потом собирался весь вечер быть на подхвате у своего отца.  
Короче, когда последние отчаянные девчонки безнадежно помаячив перед Гокудерой и Тсуной осознали в очередной раз тщетность своих маневров по привлечению внимания самого красивого иностранца Намимори, и удалились, Правая рука Босса Вонголы и, собственно сам Десятый Босс,наконец-то остались наедине.  
Когда Хаято аккуратно рассортировывал наглядные пособия по группам, Десятый произнес неожиданную фразу, от которой Гокудера даже выронил плакат с какими-то процессами ядерного синтеза или чего-то в таком же милитаристском духе:  
\- Десятый, повторите, что вы только что сказали... - не поверил Хаято своим ушам.  
\- Не можешь ли ты мне кое в чем помочь... - запинаясь и очаровательно алея, словно майская роза, пробормотал Тсуна.  
\- Конечно, Десятый, я же поклялся всегда и во всем следовать вашим желаниям,- начал было убеждать Тсуну в своей преданности Гокудера, но тут же смутился, - Нет...Вы что-то говорили еще насчет... - тут покраснел уже и педантичный взрывоопасный маньяк Хаято, - насчет целоваться.  
Савада Тсунаеши из пунцово-красного потихоньку метаболировал сначала в фарфорово-бледный, а затем в бледный, отдающий нездоровой тошнотной зеленью. Похоже он намеревался избегнуть объяснений самым простейшим дамским способом - свалившись в обморок. Впрочем, у подрывника вид был аналогичный.  
\- Э-э-ээ...- Хаято автоматически поднял упавшее пособие и, собравшись с мыслями проговорил, - Я на минутку выйду...Вам принести воды, Десятый?  
Что-что, а вежливость и уважение к Боссу у Хранителя Урагана была поразительная.  
Вернулся он ровно через полторы минуты, со стаканом воды из-под крана и первым делом протянул его Боссу: "Пожалуйста, Десятый..." Пепельно-серые пряди Урагана на лбу и у висков потемнели от воды, судя по всему ему удалось быстро вернуть самообладание, в отличие от растерянного Тсунаеши.  
Молодому Боссу Вонголы пришлось собраться с духом и повторить нечаянно высказанное предложение, точнее вопрос, или просьбу - что-то похожее на все эти понятия одновременно:  
\- Гокудера-кун, ты когда-нибудь целовался? Не как у вас принято при встрече, а с девушками. Не могли бы вы мне показать как нужно вести себя...  
Несмотря на курьезность и банальность романтично-подростковой ситуации, Хаято не смог удержаться от издевки:  
\- Вы имеете в виду обычаи итальянцев целоваться, встречая родственников или хороших знакомых? Да, это не то что...- Гокудера неожиданно посерьезнел и опустив голову тихо произнес. - Вы правда хотите научиться этому со мной, Десятый?  
Только тут до Савады Тсунаеши дошло , какую глупость он сморозил, обратившись с этим вопросом к своей Правой руке. Босс Боссом, но кроваво-красные розы ему не дарили даже на церемонии Посвящения в наследники Девятого Вонголы.  
Никто и никогда, за исключением его Первого Помощника. А еще шоколад в форме сердечка на день святого Валентина...  
Десятого можно было выносить на носилках прямо в холодильную камеру местного морга. Его же правая рука, Гокудера Хаято, напротив, как-то непривычно притих и казался спокойным, сосредоточенным и умиротворенным:  
\- Если Вы хотите этого, Десятый...  
Хранитель Урагана осторожно приблизил лицо к замершему в испуге Тсунаеши и слегка прикоснулся сухими горячими губами к щеке обожаемого Босса.  
\- А потом можно сделать вот так, - итальянец прислонился к груди подростка и слегка обхватил его за плечи. - Медленно ведете рукой сюда и обнимаете ее за талию...  
Дыхание и выдыхаемый в левое ухо шепот щекотали нервные окончания непосредственно на коже, где к нему приблизились губы Хаято и отзывались легкими покалываниями в кистях рук и позвоночнике. Когда прохладными легкими пальцами Гокудера нащупал потную ладошку Савады и переместил ее себе на поясницу.  
Щуплому худенькому подростку пришлось выпрямиться во весь рост, чтобы двигаться синхронно с движениями подрывника, Урагану же пришлось слегка наклониться, чтобы дотянуться до мягких по-девичьи пухлых губ своего партнера. Зеленовато-серые глаза изучающе заглянули, казалось, прямо в душу неопытного подростка, завороженного медленным ритмом древнего,как мир, ритуала.  
Гокудера развязал галстук от парадной школьной формы и соскользнул на пол, увлекая за собой и послушного несопротивляющегося Тсуну. Тсуна, предчувствую неизбежное, непроизвольно зажмурил глаза, однако ничего не происходило, когда он все-таки приоткрыл один глаз - перед ним предстал полностью обнаженный Гокудера...  
\- Что ты делаешь.. - растерянно пролепетал ошеломленный Савада, ответом ему была неуловимая слабая улыбка Гокудеры и порывистый поцелуй. Когда их губы оторвались друг от друга - на Десятом оставались только расстегнутые школьные брюки, которые неотвратимо сползали на пол, сопровождаемые быстрыми уверенными движениями рук Хаято.  
\- Представь, что я твоя девушка... - пристально глядя в глаза Тсунаеши выдохнул Хаято, - Представь, что я - это она...  
По-прежнему неотрывно глядя на него, Гокудера притянул Саваду и усадил на колени перед собой: левая рука Гокудеры очерчивала плавные линии, ведя за собой правую руку Тсуны, по неприхотливым изгибам еще по-мальчишески угловатого стройного тела.  
\- Я, конечно, не она... - Гокудера слегка нахмурился и опустил глаза. - Не Киоко...Хотя, мне кажется, Хару тебе подошла бы больше... Впрочем, это не мое дело, Десятый...  
Даже в такие трепетные моменты рассудительный подрывник оставался педантичным прагматиком, как бы ни был интимен этот акт любви, совершаемый по добровольному и почти обоюдному согласию, Хаято не мог не отдавать себе отчет в том, что в данный момент его партнер, скорее всего предпочел бы видеть на его месте совершенно другого человека. Совершенно другого даже по половой принадлежности... Что ж, Гокудера смог принять этот факт и принять с совершенно не характерным для него стоическим спокойствием, такого Гокудеру Хаято не знал даже бейсбольный придурок, как правило ухаживавший за Ураганом в периоды его беспомощного послеобморочного состояния, вызванного внезапными появлениями его сводной сестры Бьянки.  
\- Не надо, - остановил он Саваду, попытавшегося было коснуться его мужских половых органов.  
\- Я хочу видеть тебя.  
Гокудера невольно улыбнулся: Савада, кажется, впервые проявил настойчивость и самостоятельность и как раз в таком ...хм, щекотливом вопросе...  
Ладно, пусть видит все.  
Кажется, насчет основного действия просвещать его не придется. Гокудера едва ощутимо сжал горячие пальцы Тсуны и осторожно провел ими по своей груди, а затем еще ниже и дальше...  
Кожа у Гокудеры светлая, с еле заметным золотистым пушком, как у чистокровного европейца, даже не скажешь, что он на четверть крови японец. Тсуне собственный член кажется скромным и каким-то смуглым, а у Хаято он красивый розовато-молочный и кажется таким естественным, живым, когда подрагивая, вытягивается во всю длину и ощутимо увеличивается в размерах... Его мошонка кажется идеальной копией такого же органа Давида, знаменитой статуи Микеланджело, а напрягшиеся длинные мускулы по внутренней стороне бедра - это какой-то трогательный подростковый фетиш для юного Тсунаеши.  
Тсуна притрагивается своим внезапно отвердевшим членом к распахнутым ягодицам Хаято и, оказывается, не такой уж у него и маленький... Мускулы Хаято напрягается еще больше и где-то в пояснице у него хрустит позвонок, когда Савада, придавливая его своим весом, надавливает на точку, где находится множество нервных окончаний, и, не выдержав давления, его организм распахивается под этим напором...  
Саваде мир кажется тесным и жарким, сузившимся до ощущения плотности мышц внутри Хаято, и смазанного пятна отрешенно-сосредоточенного лица Гокудеры.  
Хаято мир тоже кажется тесным и жарким, а еще обжигающе резким и острым, словно узкий стилет, разрезающий плоть.  
Когда-нибудь этот невидимый клинок достигнет его сердца, и тогда все прекратится и мир остановит свое вращение...  
Когда-нибудь найдет успокоение еще одна мятежная душа, не желающая примириться с действительностью.  
Тогда его клятва верности, принесенная когда-то Десятому будет исполнена до конца.

13 марта 2012


End file.
